piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lize1325/Big telling
Rule ( guild ), Looting ( my way ), double loging, can ball off a clift and Codes. 1. Rule ( guild ) as you all know that ive told you the ruels already but ive aded a few in so lets start from the beginin, 1. Never cause drama in guild chat 2. Be nice to people 3. always be a good exsample to new memebers 4. ask before you Teleport ( Tp ) to a other person in the guild 5. have fun ok thats the rules 2. LOOTING ( MY WAY ) my looting is great for getting legendary and famed and rare. okay go to ravens cove ( info about it be back to looting in a sec ) ok at ravens cove go to the 4 ghosts and shoot them with a blunder bust. at isla tormenta go to the bridge room and at the side get you staff use fire skull and hit them all. for more info about looting click on this link/ =Charles Warmonk's Guide to Getting Better Loot= ok thats the looting 3. double logging Step 1. Open the Task Manager. If you don't know how to open this, press Control + Alt + Delete Note: this is NOT your backspace button, it is located to the lower right of it. Once you press those buttons, click " Open Task Manager. " Another Way to get to the Task manager is to use the " run ' program. To get to this run command, go to your start menu, (the bottom left of your desktop). Go to the search bar within, abd search " Run ". a program will open up. Type " Taskmgr " in the box excacly like that. ( Copy and paste if you wish ). After this, complete te rest of the steps within. GOOD LUCK! Step 2. Look near the top on your task manager window. and click the "Processes " tab. Step 3. Look for Launcher1.exe this is kinda hard to find because everything is jumping around. Step 4. Click on Launcher1.exe then go to the bottom right of the task manager and click " End Process ". Step 5. Launch the game launcher and you can log in on a different account! ok thats double logging cannon ball off a clift ok get a sword with rolling attack stand a a edge of a clift then click on it then you roll in to the water!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4. the the cannons ball 5. CODES *Spectral Cutlass (spectral) *Zombie Kabab Bayonet (zombie) *Heart of Padres del Fuego (bloodfire) *Nemesis Blade (nemesis) *Sword of Triton (sword) *Haymaker Pistol (haymaker) *Darkfire Cutlass (darkcutlass) *Viper's Kiss (viper) *Desert Claw (claw) *Jack's Brew (jacksboost) *Summon Chicken (cluck) *Summon Dog (spot) *Summon Wasp (stinger) *20,000 Gold (sparrow) Note: Double Gold applies to the code for a total of 40,000. *Gold Codes from Cannon Assault *Gold & Item Prizes for events like Feats of Strength *Octopus Arm Tattoo Call of the Kraken Prize *ok hope you like this bye. Category:Blog posts